Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sec(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $4$ $5$
$\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{3}{5}$ $\sec(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{5}{3}$